


i've been feeling foolish (you should try it)

by kwonjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: yuta misunderstands the concept of single's day





	i've been feeling foolish (you should try it)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to zoe for giving me the idea to write a single's day fic ♡
> 
> to those who aren't aware, november 11 is single's day in china (it's also pepero day in korea and pocky day in japan) it's basically a day for single people to take pride in their single status and celebrate but it's also become a huge day for online shopping because many stores have huge price cuts and massive sales promotions going on
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> [title taken from she's thunderstorms by arctic monkeys]

_November 10_

  


 

“Do you think he’ll like this? Is it too much?” Yuta asked worriedly, holding out a large bouquet. Johnny and Taeil stared at the bouquet, looking equal parts and amazed and confused.

 

“When you said you were getting Sicheng a bouquet to ask him to officially be your boyfriend I was expecting a bouquet of roses,” Johnny was the first to speak. “Not a bouquet of snacks.”

 

Yuta huffed and set the bouquet down on Taeil’s bed. “These aren’t just _snacks_ , it’s symbolic! It’s a bit of me,” Yuta pointed at the Pocky boxes in the bouquet. “And it’s a bit of Korea,” He pointed to the Pepero boxes. “Which is practically a second home to us. November 11, which is tomorrow my dear Johnald, is Pocky day in Japan. It’s also Pepero day in Korea and everyone knows th-”

 

“It’s practically like Valentine’s day, got it,” Taeil finished, nodding with understanding. “I think Sicheng would love this. It’s cute.”

 

“I really hope he does,” Yuta said softly, gaze travelling back to the bouquet he had so painstakingly hunted down online.

 

For the last few months, Yuta’s relationship with Sicheng had edged closer and closer into the ‘lover’s’ territory and out of friendlier grounds. Although they’d been on numerous dates and had shared more than one less than innocent kiss on various occasions, Yuta was still unsure what their relationship was. Sicheng never mentioned any labels and Yuta hadn’t wanted to label what they had in fear of scaring the younger away. After months, Yuta decided it was finally time to sit down with his boyfriend (?) and breach the topic of going steady and being ‘official’. Call it old fashioned but Yuta preferred doing things this way.

 

Johnny stood up from where he had been sitting on Taeil’s bed and clapped Yuta on the shoulder. “Sicheng loves you, he’ll love this. Trust us. Plus, you guys have been dating for months now, I’m sure he’s on the same page as you.”

 

But later that evening as Yuta stood outside Kun’s room, where he had rushed over to ask Sicheng to come to bed with him, he felt his heart sinking as he overheard Sicheng excitedly telling Kun and Ten, “I’ve been looking forward to Single’s Day since last month, I’ve got everything planned out for tomorrow and everything!”

 

Single’s day? Yuta had never heard about that holiday before. He didn’t realise Sicheng had been so excited about celebrating being single and commitment free. He thought that maybe after all their time together the past few months, after all the dates and all their stolen moments together that Sicheng was ready to commit fully to their relationship. It seemed as if Sicheng wasn’t on the same page as Yuta at all.

As he dejectedly made his way back to the 127 dorm without Sicheng, Yuta felt his chest tighten at the thought of the bouquet that he had apparently prepared in vain. He half-heartedly greeted Taeil, who was in the middle of one of his strange exercise routines, as he entered their shared room. He lay in his bed facing the wall, curled up under the blanket with one earpiece in as he listened to music.

 

Yuta was torn between wanting to fall asleep to forget about how feelings of disappointment and concern but another part of him didn't want to have to wake up the next morning knowing that Sicheng apparently had plans to celebrate Single's Day, whatever the hell that meant.

 

 _Why did I even bother with a stupid bouquet_ , Yuta thought bitterly before eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

  


 

* * *

 

 

_November 11_

  


 

Yuta’s mood the following morning hardly improved. It didn’t help that Sicheng had woken him up by climbing into his bed and cuddling against his back. Yuta found it near impossible to resist whenever Sicheng was in one of these soft moods and he allowed himself the small joy of taking Sicheng into his arms, although the moment didn’t last long since Taeil started coughing pointedly once he saw what his two roommates were doing.

 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Yuta felt a little sorry towards Taeil.

 

But as Sicheng sleepily snuggled into Yuta, the Japanese member couldn’t help but feel confused by his boyfriend’s behaviour. He couldn’t understand why Sicheng was acting as if nothing was wrong, like he didn’t just say to Ten and Kun the night before that he clearly preferred the single life. _If you’re gonna break up with me, just do it. Please spare me the games._ Yuta thought as he slowly removed himself from Sicheng’s embrace. He ignored the small look of confusion and hurt that flashed across Sicheng’s face fleetingly as he quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up before breakfast.

 

 _Single’s day_. Yuta thought bitterly, spitting into the sink after rinsing his mouth. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noted the dark circles under his eyes, a tell-tale sign of his discomfort and restless night.

 

As Yuta traipsed into the kitchen sometime later, he greeted the other members with a little less enthusiasm than normal. Sicheng sidled up to Yuta as he was pouring himself a glass of juice. “Wanna go out for dinner tonight? Just us? It’ll be my treat,” Sicheng asked softly with a sweet smile on his face. Yuta put the juice carton back into the fridge before letting the fridge door swing shut and faced Sicheng.

 

Sicheng’s eyes were earnest as he looked at Yuta expectantly. Normally Yuta would jump at his invitation. But today he was feeling a little bitter, a little upset and he found himself declining with a curt, “I’m not feeling too well, I think I’ll just stay in today. Don’t let me ruin your day though.”

 

Yuta didn’t see the disappointment in Sicheng’s eyes as he turned away, downing the contents of his glass before setting it in the sink and walking back to his room. He felt a little guilty for leaving Sicheng hanging like that but he was too caught up in his own feelings of disappointment and sadness to let himself care too much.

 

Sicheng didn’t chase after Yuta following their encounter in the kitchen. Yuta found himself binge watching an old anime on his laptop for most of the journey. Sicheng entered their room once, around lunch time, to ask Yuta if he wanted to eat chicken that Johnny had brought back for everyone. Yuta had declined, saying he wasn’t up to it just yet and would probably find something to eat on his own later.

 

“Why are you avoiding Sicheng?” Taeyong asked bluntly when Yuta had come shuffling into his room later that afternoon. Yuta pretended he didn’t hear the question and continued scrolling through the news portal on his phone from the other end of Taeyong’s bed.

 

“Did you see that article about th-”

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong’s voice was sharp, demanding attention and Yuta sighed and put his phone down. It wasn’t often that Taeyong used this voice outside of their rehearsals and dance practices. But when he did use this tone every single member would find themselves at attention immediately.  

 

The leader was looking at him with one raised eyebrow, waiting for Yuta to explain himself. Yuta felt his resolve break and everything he’d been harbouring came rushing out all at once.

 

“I think Sicheng wants to break up with me. And I kind of thought we had a good thing going and I was even going to properly ask him to be my boyfriend tonight. We never really used the term ‘boyfriend’ yet and I don’t know if it’s stupid of me to want to label us properly like that but apparently he doesn’t feel the same way.” Yuta blurted out, staring at his lap.

 

“But you guys seemed fine this morning?” Taeyong sounded confused.  “I mean, until you said you didn’t wanna go out for dinner with him tonight.”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m so confused!” Yuta said exasperatedly. “I feel like he’s playing with me? I don’t know what to think, like I really thought we were over the hot-and-cold game.”

 

“I don’t think he’s playing games,” Taeyong said gently. “He looked really upset when you turned down his date invitation. He hardly ate at lunch too after he tried coaxing you outside.” Yuta couldn't help but feel slightly guilty upon hearing this. “What even made you think Sicheng didn’t want to stay with you anymore?”

 

“Single’s day,” Yuta said glumly. Taeyong blinked and straightened up in his desk chair.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Yuta let out a heavy sigh and looked Taeyong in the eyes. “I overheard him talking to Kun and Ten about how excited he was about Single’s Day today and I thought maybe he was already tired of m- wait why are you laughing?” Yuta asked, narrowing his eyes at Taeyong who had dissolved into laughter.

 

“Sorry,” He said, with a laugh. “Yuta, do you know what Single’s Day is?”

 

“Obviously it’s the day that single people celebrate not being in a relationship? Independence and all that I guess, right?” Yuta was irritated now. He couldn’t understand Taeyong’s reaction and it kind of stung that he’d laughed at Yuta’s misery.

 

“I mean, that’s kind of true,” Taeyong replied. “But I’m pretty sure Sicheng just meant he was excited about all the Single’s Day sales that are going on today. Apparently it’s a huge thing in China and all the online stores have crazy promotions. And we all know Sicheng’s been into online shopping lately.”

 

_Oh._

 

“So,” Yuta said slowly. “You’re saying that I probably overreacted over an assumption I made without talking to Sicheng about it and ended up probably hurting his feelings while I sulked like a child because I thought the love of my life was going to break up with me?”

 

Taeyong scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I mean I was gonna just say that you should probably tell Sicheng everything you told me and also to just ask him about what he meant about Single’s Day.”

 

“Right,” Yuta said, getting up from Taeyong’s bed. “I should definitely go talk to him. Shit, I’m such an idiot I can’t believe myself.”

 

“Hey,” Yuta glanced down and saw Taeyong holding his wrist. The smaller man smiled at him reassuringly. “You’re not an idiot, misunderstandings happen. You guys will be fine.”

 

“Thanks, Yong,” Yuta said softly, giving him a grateful smile. Taeyong let go of his wrist and shooed him away.

 

“Go kiss and make up, I don’t want to see either of you moping around the dorms anymore.”

 

But as Yuta walked out of Taeyong’s room, he felt his phone buzz. His heart leapt to his throat as he read the message that had just come in:

 

 **_winko_ ** **_♡_ **

_hyung, can we talk? i’m in our room._

 

A million thoughts flooded his mind at once. What did Sicheng want to talk about? What if Taeyong was wrong? Maybe Sicheng wanted to show him something? Yuta felt his palms sweating out of nervousness and he hastily tucked his phone back into the pocket of his track pants before taking a deep breath and walking to his shared room.

 

Sicheng was sitting on Taeil’s bed when Yuta walked into the room. In his arms was the bouquet of Pepero and Pocky boxes that Yuta had prepared for him. He was looking at Yuta expectantly and the latter found it difficult to decipher the expression on Sicheng’s face. “Hyung, what’s this?”

 

Yuta sat down next to him, keeping a safe distance between them in case things went south. He cleared his throat before answering, head hanging in embarrassment. “It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I wanted to give it to you tonight, but…” He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

 

“You mean you aren’t going to give it to me anymore?” Sicheng’s tone was slightly disappointed but Yuta detected a trace of amusement as well. Yuta lifted his head and looked at Sicheng carefully.

 

“It’s yours if you still want,” Yuta said quietly.

 

Sicheng frowned and set the bouquet aside. He scooted closer to Yuta until their legs were side by side. “Hyung, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” He asked worriedly. Yuta looked into Sicheng’s soft, brown eyes and felt his heart clench. He owed Sicheng an explanation and an apology.

 

“I wanted to ask you today if you wanted to be my boyfriend, like my proper boyfriend. I know we never labelled our relationship as anything yet and I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.” Sicheng listened intently, unreadable eyes trained on Yuta. “That’s why I bought the bouquet. But then I heard you talking about Single’s Day with Kun and Ten and then I thought maybe you were tired of me already so I’ve been acting like a prick since then. I’m sorry, I should have talked to you before assuming anythin-”

 

Sicheng shut him up with his mouth, leaning in and kissing Yuta gently and slowly. Yuta’s hand shot up and held Sicheng’s face gently, as if on reflex. Sicheng pulled away and flicked Yuta’s ear half-heartedly.

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” He said, more fondly than maliciously. “I was only after all the sales.”

 

Yuta took Sicheng’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I know, Taeyong helped me figure it out.” He paused for a little, shifting a bit and angling his body so he was facing Sicheng. “So uh, we’re okay right?”

 

Sicheng smiled and swung his legs around so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Yes, my dear boyfriend. We’re okay.”

 

“Boyfriend, hm?” Yuta grinned, leaning forward slowly until he was nose to nose with Sicheng. The younger blushed as Yuta began trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

 

“Shut up, please,” Sicheng said with a roll of his eyes. He only barely managed to shove the Pepero Pocky bouquet behind him out of the way before Yuta captured his lips into a searing kiss and gently pushed him down into the pillows.

 

Yuta focused on the way Sicheng’s hands clung onto his shirt, the way he pulled Yuta in as their lips moved against each other’s softly. As Yuta pulled away from Sicheng’s lips to kiss down his neck once more, the latter let out a soft groan and reached one hand up and tangled it in Yuta’s hair. “No marks or the makeup noonas are going to kill me,” Sicheng gasped as Yuta sucked particularly hard on the side of his neck.

 

“Fine,” Yuta relented as he moved back up to recapture Sicheng’s lips with his own. Sicheng tilted his head, letting their lips slot together perfectly and Yuta couldn’t help but groan as he felt Sicheng tentatively lick into his mouth.

 

“Guys, we talked about this remember? Didn’t we agree to leave my bed alone?”

 

Yuta and Sicheng broke apart in surprise and looked over to see Taeil standing at the doorway. The oldest member was eyeing them with disdain as he took in their disheveled figures.

 

“Happy single’s day hyung,” Yuta grinned shamelessly, not moving an inch away from where he was currently situated on top of Sicheng. He laughed as the younger hissed at him to shut up while Taeil leaned down to pick up one of the Pocky boxes from off the floor before chucking it at Yuta with incredible accuracy.

 

“Fuck you, Nakamoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/taemintys)


End file.
